Hide, and Go Seek Them—
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Petak umpet adalah permainan yang dimainkan oleh minimal dua orang. Dan saat ini, Lily akan bermain petak umpet itu di rumahnya, sendirian. Bisa? Tentu saja bisa. # for IVFA: Game # mind to RnR?


Rembulan tak bertepi, alam semesta kelabu, awan-awan berkelebat dalam relung langit. Antara hidup dan mati yang ia miliki. Suara manis terdengar sayup dari luar sana—ah, nyanyian yang sangat subtil dari sang malam. Momen damai yang amat langka; dan ia sangat menyukai semua ini.

Detakan jam terdengar. Membawa kekelaman dalam lembah kedamaian. Langkah kaki terdengar mistis, gerakan maya tak dihiraukan. Maut telah membawa belati, bersiap menusuk dari belakang. Rasa zan yang menyambar sel otaknya ia hiraukan. Tekad telah bulat, bermain dalam genangan.

Sayap sang Maut terbentang lebar, taring mulai terbentuk dalam bayangan. Dekapan gelora malam seolah kepalsuan. Friksi getir menyambut, haruskah ku mainkan permainan ini? Tubuh mungil terlalu takut—rasa gelisah mendominasi. Tapi, otak meyakinkan diri dengan berserah kepada takdir yang akan menyambut di ujung jalan.

Terpenjara oleh amarah, emosi terkendali karena nafsu. Deru napas terdengar berat, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Mata tertekan emosi, air mata perlahan mengalir. Takut. Takut merajai mental dan psikis labil sang gadis dengan intuisi terhadap lingkungan yang tinggi.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Oh tidak, dia datang. Dia datang. Mereka datang—

—Kemudian suara jeritan mewarnai malam kelabu itu, tidak bersatu dalam irama sinkron di dalam sunyi-nya kelam.

_[Kau kalah, Yuki Kaai.]_

Sang Maut menyeringai, dengan pedoman dari suara tawa replika milik sang gadis yang terbujur kaku merenggang nyawa-nya di lantai kayu yang dingin.

* * *

.

Hide, and Go Seek Them—

VOCALOID (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.

**warning:** misstypo, ooc, au, chara's death, minim pendeskripsian, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya, mengingat saya adalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

**special thank's to:** semua yang dengan sedia membaca fanfiksi ini, tidak bisa saya berikan apresiasi lebih. sunggu, terima kasih.

**rate:** T untuk mimpi buruk.

**Hide, and Go Seek Them— © mizuhanashi**

**summary:** Petak umpet adalah permainan yang dimainkan oleh minimal dua orang. Dan saat ini, Lily akan bermain petak umpet itu di rumahnya, sendirian. Bisa? Tentu saja bisa.

—2012—

•**for indonesia vocaloid fanfiction awards: game•**

.

* * *

**[**—cepatlah bersembunyi sebelum maut berhasil menemukanmu—**]**

* * *

Petak umpet adalah sebuah permainan—

"Terkutuk."

—dimana kalian bermain dengan minimal dua orang, yang berperan sebagai kucing, dan anjing. Itulah yang seharusnya menjadi standarisasi untuk memainkan permainan anak-anak yang dulu menjadi sebuah tren.

Tapi, dari sekian banyak permainan, ada satu permainan yang merupakan imitasi frontal dari permainan ini. Biasa disebut petak umpet sendiri—dan dari namanya kalian sudah menyadarinya, kan? Permainan ini mengharuskan kalian bermain petak umpet sendirian—atau bersama dengan yang kau undang?

Siapa dan darimana permainan ini bersumber?

Bicara soal pencipta permainan ini, tidak ada yang berani menawarkan hipotesa dari hasil buah pikiran tentang hal itu. Jadi, mari asumsikan saja—hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya suatu hari nanti.

Sang gadis menghela napas, kemudian menatap dalam pisau yang ia genggam. Dengan ujung yang siap merobek kulit, apa yang ingin ia lakukan, kalian bertanya. Tentu saja itu adalah salah satu syarat untuk bermain permainan itu.

Lily bukan orang yang dengan mudah mempercayai hal berbau mistis. Ya, semua orang tahu akan fakta itu. Ia selalu menyangkutkan semua hal yang terjadi disekitarnya dengan logika. Ia tidak akan dengan mudah mempercayai semua hal yang terjadi dihadapannya sebagai perbuatan hantu—karena hantu saja sudah bertentangan dengan logika yang selalu ia pakai.

Ini semua karena Yuki, temannya—sahabat mungkin lebih masuk akal—yang ditemukan tewas di pagi hari yang cerah. Air mata darah pohon sakura adalah satu-satunya saksi bisu yang membuat beberapa orang yang penasaran akan suara jeritan milik Lily. Dan saat ia sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi setempat, ia mengingat perkataan Yuki, sebelum nyawanya terenggut maut.

Ya. Permainan konyol bernama petak umpet sendiri.

2ch, dengan cepat jemari Lily langsung berusaha mengakses situs itu. Dan memang benar, permainan bodoh itu ada dalam daftar tren. Kemudian ia berusaha membuktikan kenyataan dibalik permainan itu—sekaligus pembuktian bahwa hantu itu tidak ada.

Kini biji _azure_-nya menatap intens jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah rumahnya. Di depannya, meja kosong dengan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ yang telah dijahit ulang dengan benang merah melilit tubuhnya. Lalu secangkir air garam juga sudah ia siapkan untuk memainkan permainan ini.

Ketakutan? Ia sama sekali tidak takut. Karena memang tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Ia tidak mempercayai hal itu—makanya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Lagi, sang gadis mengerling ke arah jam dinding; ah, sebentar lagi. Batinnya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan segan ke arah kamar mandi utama rumah miliknya—yang memang dihuni oleh dia seorang, tentu saja. Boneka yang sudah ia siapkan terus berada dalam cengkramannya.

Sampai di kamar mandi, sang gadis memenuhi wastafel dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Menyembunyikan iris biru cerahnya, Lily memegang boneka itu dengan erat di depan wastafel. "Lily yang pertama jaga, Lily yang pertama jaga, Lily yang pertama jaga." lalu meletakkan boneka itu dalam wastafel yang berisi air—yang juga sudah ditutup lubang pembuangannya.

Kemudian ia tidak menoleh ke kanan ataupun kiri, dan juga belakang. Ia mematikan lampu di seluruh penjuru rumahnya, menyalakan televisi yang menampilkan siaran monokrom—dan bagi mata cerah sang pemain, hal itu seperti sekumpulan semut yang sedang berusaha merebut dominasi, dari kubu hitam, dan putih.

Kakinya melangkah sigap menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar mandi rumah miliknya. Dalam lemari, ia menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh dalam kegelapan yang mendominasi.

Kemudian ia menampakan diri kepada sang Dewi Malam, lalu berjalan dengan konstan menuju kamar mandi—tempat dimana boneka itu berada. Pisau yang berada dalam genggamannya ia letakkan tepat di samping wastafel, lalu kembali menutup matanya, "Aku menemukanmu, Ai. Aku menemukanmu, Ai. Aku menemukanmu, Ai."

—Lalu ia menusuk boneka itu dengan pisau yang kembali ia letakkan tepat di samping wastafel.

Ia menarik napas, "Kamu yang jaga berikutnya, Ai."

Dan ia berlari menuju kamarnya, tempat dimana air garam berada—lemari pakaiannya.

Bosan. Adalah hal pertama yang Lily pikirkan selama permainan itu berjalan. Ia menguap, kadang juga tampak bahwa ia ingin sekali tidur dalam lemari itu. Tapi matanya kembali awas saat ia mendengar langkah kaki dari luar sana.

—Diikuti suara pecahnya vas bunga.

Apa itu Rin dan Len—adik kembarnya? Oh, tapi mereka bilang beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka akan menginap di sekolahnya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk acara menyambut kedatangan seseorang penting dari negeri seberang.

Lalu Lily kembali teringat akan peraturan yang wajib dipenuhi dalam permainan ini—tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang ada di dalam rumah selama permainan berlangsung. Kalau ada, maka akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Ah, paling hal itu hanya eksis untuk sekedar menakuti dan menciutkan nyali semua orang yang ingin memainkan permainan ini, kok. Lagipula, hantu tidak ada dalam konteks kata milik Lily.

Ia mempertajam pendengarannya.

Ah, ada suara maya—yang terdengar seperti suara tawa miliknya. Tawa. Ya, tawa psikopat.

Rasa ngeri menyapa indera tubuhnya. Kegelisahan kembali menyambar saat suara tawa terganti dengan siaran televisi yang entah kenapa berubah-ubah secara mistis.

Kata pertama yang terdengar adalah, "Keluar sekarang—Lily." dan televisi mati secara otomatis—padahal_ timer_ tidak aktif, dan Lily sudah yakin akan hal itu. Apa ada penjelasan menurut logika dalam pikiran dan ruang otak milik Lily?

Ruang otak dan seluruh selnya berusaha mencari jawaban masuk akal—bukan fiktif, dan bukan fantasi. Tapi menurut logika yang ada. Tapi menurut fakta yang tertulis dalam tiap buku sains, dan juga buku teknologi yang pernah ia baca.

Suara ketukan. Kali ini bukan seperti suara ketukan akibat hantaman punggung tangan dengan pintu kayu. Lebih terdengar seperti hantaman antara kaca dan punggung tangan—ya, terdengar seperti itu. Lalu, "Aku—tahu, kau… dimana—" televisi kembali menyala, lalu—

Televisi mati. Perpecahan tercipta dalam benak sang pemain. Logika yang selalu menjadi pegangan dalam hidupnya kini berhasil terpatahkan. Jadi… apakah hantu benar-benar ada di dunia ini?

Hei, Yuki. Apakah seperti ini perasaanmu saat memainkan permainan ini? Dalam gelap, ia meraba-raba secara acak, berusaha mengambil dan mendapatkan segelas air garam yang sudah ia siapkan beberapa saat lalu. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Kini ketakutan merajai seluruh sel dalam tubuh mungilnya.

Buku-buku jarinya memutih, berusaha menahan kegetiran dibalik fakta yang ada. Ia meraba dan menemukan gelas itu, lalu dengan cepat ia dekatkan mulut gelas ke bibirnya, dan menyesap rasa asin milik air garam. Lalu ia mendobrak pintu lemari dan berlari menuju kamar mandi—tempat boneka _seharusnya _berada.

—Kosong.

Ya. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya ada air dari wastafel yang berceceran secara acak di sekeliling lantai marmer. Pisau yang tadi ia letakkan di samping wastafel telah lenyap. Teror menguasai benaknya. Ia takut, keseganan menyingkap topeng asli sang pengguna logika.

Tidak. Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Berkali-kali sang gadis berusaha meyakinkan hatinya—

Tapi, yang ada hanya rasa segan yang semakin menjadi.

Lari, Lily berlari dengan gelas air garam yang masih ia bawa. Air garam yang tadi ia cicipi masih tersimpan dalam mulutnya, menyesap rasa asin yang menyentuh tiap bagian lidah miliknya. Anomali dari gambar yang tersaji dalam televisi terus berputar-putar dan berulang—seperti kaset rusak.

* * *

.

**[**—tapi, sejauh apapun kau berlari, tidak mungkin ada cahaya yang menantimu di ujung jalan—**]**

.

* * *

Suara paksaan pintu yang didobrak mengudara, atensi Lily buyar sudah. Ia berbalik, mencari sumber suara—

(Padahal, ia pribadi tahu. Dalam permainan ini tidak boleh menoleh ke kanan, kiri, ataupun belakang.)

Gestur tubuhnya berbalik, mencari jalan ke kamarnya. Suara derap langkahnya menciptakan gaung yang tak beraturan. Siapa dibelakangku? Sang gadis bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, saat derap langkahnya terikuti oleh suara derap langkah orang lain.

Kamarnya tampak berantakan. Pintu lemari-nya terbuka lebar, dengan pintu yang telah rusak oleh bekas tusukan pisau dimana-mana. Dan cermin yang terpajang di kamarnya melukiskan kekalahan Lily dalam permainan ini.

_[Kau kalah, Lily.]_

Televisi memutar adegan-adegan yang merupakan bagian dari beberapa film. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat—seperti seorang domba yang terkepung oleh serigala buas; air mata membasahi pipi porselennya.

"…Kau—"

"—Telah—"

"—Kalah…"

—Dan kembali, jeritan pada pagi buta itulah yang membangukan seluruh orang di kota damai dan tentram—yang ketentramannya kini diusik oleh kasus pembunuhan misterius.

* * *

Pagi hari, jenazah sang gadis yang selalu mempercayai logika tersebut ditemukan tewas karena sebilah pisau yang tergenggam erat di genggamannya yang semakin keras dari waktu ke waktu. Tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan ia bermain permainan petak umpet sendiri—

—tidak jua pula ditemukan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ yang ia jadikan media.

Lihat dan perhatikanlah sekelilingmmu mulai dari detik ini, mungkin saja, boneka itu sedang mengintaimu, bersiap menikammu dari belakang.

Lalu menaggil sang Maut untuk memutus tali kehidupanmu.

* * *

_**Still mind to review?**_


End file.
